warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar
Brambleclaw is a large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History The Original Series Forest of Secrets : Brambleclaw was born as Bramblekit to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw, along with his sister, Tawnykit. Rising Storm : Bramblekit was saved from a fire in ThunderClan territory by Fireheart. A Dangerous Path : Darkstipe took Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, to see Tigerstar, their father. Bramblekit was apprenticed to Fireheart as Bramblepaw. The Darkest Hour : Bramblepaw tracks Firestar and encounters him looking across at Twoloeg Place. Bramblepaw asks Firestar if he misses the Twoleg nest where he grew up, and when Firestar asks Bramblepaw a question afterwards he replies honestly. As they walk back to the camp together, it begins to snow and Bramblepaw begins to play in it - convincing Firestar that he is not like his father. : Bramblepaw fought with LionClan against BloodClan. He and several other apprentices (among them Tawnypaw and Ashpaw) battle the BloodClan deputy Bone after he kills Whitestorm. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Bramblepaw is made a warrior and is given the name Brambleclaw. Ashfur is the cat he is mostly seen hanging around with. Ashfur and Brambleclaw challenge Smudge to a fight, not knowing that he was Firestar's old friend. He is left temporarily without his main mentor, Firestar, as he goes to find the missing clan, SkyClan. At the end of this book, Brambleclaw goes on patrol with Firestar. ''The New Prophecy'' Midnight : He went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. He found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. : Brambleclaw, as a young warrior, was given a prophecy by Bluestar, along with Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He thought that he had eaten too much fresh-kill before he went to sleep, and put it out of his mind. Ravenpaw later helped him interpert the dream and he found he had to go to the Sun-drown place. He went on a quest to find Midnight, along with the aforementioned cats, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur. : His interest in his half-brother, Hawkfrost, is also kindled. Moonrise : Brambleclaw returned from his trip to Midnight with the questing cats through the mountains. Dawn : Brambleclaw returned to the forest, and helped to persuade his own Clan and the others to leave their homes in search of a new ones. The clan leaders finally agreed, and the clans merge as one on the journey. Also, his realationship with Squirrelflight grows. Starlight : Brambleclaw helped to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, and helped to discover his own Clan's new home. : He also helped WindClan, when their former Deputy, Mudclaw, attempted to take over. Twilight : Brambleclaw was beginning to be visited by his dead father, Tigerstar, in his dreams. He and Squirrelflight fought as his interest in Hawkfrost grew. Because of his non-stop fight with Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight start to spend time with Ashfur, and he starts to feel jelouse. He helped his Clan when they were attacked by badgers. Sunset : After the badger attack, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight greet Midnight the badger warmly. Squirrelflight brings a piece of water-soaked moss for Brambleclaw's injuries, and they both declare their love for each other, although Brambleclaw is a little curious as to how Ashfur will take it, as the gray warrior and Squirrelflight became very close. : Brambleclaw was promised to be given Berrykit as an apprentice when he was old enough. : When Leafpool was given a sign from StarClan that Brambleclaw should be the new Deputy, Firestar came to terms with the fact that Graystripe is dead and gave Brambleclaw the position. : Brambleclaw continued to meet with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in his dreams. : Firestar was caught in a fox trap, and Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost to rescue him. He realized what he was doing was wrong, and stopped visiting Tigerstar in his dream. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|The Power of Three]] The Sight : Prior to the beginning of The Sight, Brambleclaw fathers three kits who are born to Squirrelflight; Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. He mentors his apprentice, Berrypaw. Dark River : He was concerned about Lionpaw because of his behavior and the way he acted toward Ashfur, his mentor. He also was suspicious when Lionpaw uses a move that Tigerstar uses. Family ''Members'' Mother: Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sister: Tawnypelt: Living (As of Outcast) Half-Sister: Mothwing: Living (As of Outcast) Half-Brother: Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mate: Squirrelflight: Living (As of Outcast) Sons: Lionpaw: Living (As of Eclipse)revealed in the Eclipse preview found at http://readingwarriors.com :Jaypaw Daughter: Hollypaw: Living (As of Eclipse)revealed in the Eclipse preview found at http://readingwarriors.com Niece: Dawnkit: Living (As of Outcast) Nephew: Tigerkit: Living (As of Outcast) :Flamekit: Living (As of Outcast) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors